


another

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Stink, Trans Male Character, sniff kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Request: For the stink: someone eating out a trans guy just so they can bury their nose in their crotch and get a good whiff <3 maybe with some overstim bc they don't want to leave haha





	

_“Boss,”_ Jesse whines, squirming on Gabriel’s bunk with his lip bitten and eyes watery as he comes down from his third orgasm of the night; his hands clench and unclench the sheets, threatening to tear the cheap cotton, and his pelvis jerks and stutters upward when Gabriel strokes lightly over his hipbone. “Enough, I--that’s--”

“No,” Gabrel says simply, lips moving against the soft folds of Jesse’s cunt just to watch them quiver, breathing in the rich, dark scent of him in such an intimate place. He smells like sweat and the pungent scent of his pussy, the tang of the fluid he’s all but soaked the bed with. “Not yet. Not until I get one more.”

Jesse whines, throwing his head back against the pillow. His chest heaves with breath but he doesn’t use his safeword, doesn’t stop the play--and Gabriel feels a rush of affection for him, for how strong he’s being just to satisfy him.

“Good boy,” Gabriel murmurs, nuzzling against Jesse’s inner thigh; and even here he’s still all but overwhelmed by the pungent strength of Jesse’s scent. Gabriel reaches up to gently card his fingers through the tangle of pubes over Jesse’s cunt, and presses a kiss to the boy’s clit, watching him jerk and tremble. “Relax for me, sweetheart, c’mon…”

Jesse’s response is a weak whine that turns to a moan when Gabriel licks up between the lips of his pussy. His hips arch to follow the path of Gabriel’s tongue, and Gabriel chuckles softly against the soft, wet folds pressed up to his lips, nuzzling in the moist snatch to take a deep inhale of Jesse’s aroma. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs, just to watch Jesse’s cheeks flush brighter, hear his whimper. “What a good, sweet boy...and all mine.”


End file.
